Blood Ties
by Epicbigbird
Summary: Ezio begins to build his army of Assassins. Enzo is one of his first recruits and shows immense potential. But can Ezio guide this young assassin to greatness? Or will Enzo misinterpret the assassin's oldest rule? Nothing is true. Everything is permitted
1. Prolouge

**Hey Guys! So this idea has been milling around in my head for a while now, so i wrote up a rough draft and liked where it was going so here we go! please read and review! :D **

* * *

_"You!... You'll throw your lot in with __them__! After all I've done for you! Don't touch me boy! Don't you even look at me! Get out of my house! Go or I swear by the lord himself I'll skewer you where you stand !... DEAD!... YOUR DEAD T ME ENZO BELSITO!" _


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay here we go. i assume if you made it to the first chapter i did okay on the Prologue. :) **

* * *

Ezio looked down at the scrawny little boy kneeling in front of him. He stroked his beard, lost deep in thought. The boy looked up at the menacing figure before him with deep blue eyes.

"Ezio I have done everything you have asked, and now I come to you pledging fealty to you, and you… _hesitate?_"

Ezio turned and paced back and forth across the small tower floor, dimly lit by a small forge… The very same spot he, Ezio Anditore, was initiated into the brotherhood only years before.

"You are so young boy… I do not know if this is the right decision." Ezio said as he paced back and forth.

"Our brothers before me started no later than twelve." The boy responded.

Ezio stopped, and turned to look at the boy.

"… They aren't _your _brothers… Not yet anyways."

The boy suddenly leapt up and glared menacingly at Ezio.

"Ezio I am ready! This is what I want!" The boy said sternly, his brunette hair ruffling in the strong winds.

Ezio studied the boy for a moment and sighed. He turned and faced the boy.

"Where other men blindly follow the truth, remember…"

"Nothing is true." The boy finished.

"Where other men are limited by morality and law, remember…"

"Everything is permitted."

Ezio took a step forward.

"We work in the dark to serve the light. We are assassins."

"Nothing is true. Everything is permitted." Ezio said with the boy.

Ezio sighed again, as he turned and prodded the hot irons sticking out of the furnace.

"You are sure this is what you want?" Ezio asked.

"I am." The boy said, and stepped forward.

Ezio pulled out the red hot iron pincers and pulled them apart.

"Your finger, brother."

The boy did as he was told.

"This will only hurt for a moment." Ezio said, and clamped the irons down onto the boys ring finger.

The boy winced, but let out no other sound as the red hot metal branded his skin forever with the assassin's seal. Finally, Ezio pulled the irons apart and cast them aside.

"Welcome, Enzo, to the brotherhood of Assassins."

* * *

**Thats it for chapter one! extremely short, i know, but there HAD to be a break. R&R please! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay, here we go with chapter two! don't worry its starting to pick up. STAY WITH ME! :) **

* * *

"What are we doing here again?" Enzo asked as he sat next to Ezio, letting his feet dangle over the edge of the two story building they were on.

Ezio rolled his eyes.

"Why must the young ones ask so many questions."

"Oh… right. Sorry Ezio." Enzo responded, looking down in shame.

Enzo didn't get it. They'd been staring at the marked square for the past hour now! Surely they could be spending their time more wisely.

Ezio gave a slight smile.

"Look at the crowd Enzo. See how it moves? How it breaks? Notice how the wealthy try to separate themselves from the poor? Where are the bottlenecks in this area Enzo? Whats the best escape route should you get attacked? Wheres the best spot to ambush a target?" Ezio paused and looked at his apprentice, satisfied by his overwhelmed face. The lad had much to learn.

"You must _always _be studying your surroundings in such a way. You must _never _be caught off guard, because if you are, you're a dead man." Ezio said, turning his gaze back to the crowd.

Enzo nodded, and looked back at the crowd, beginning to see it differently. He saw groups of people he could easily slip into the ranks of, where other groups might push him away. He saw ledges and walls that would provide enough footholds to escape to the rooftops. Bales of hay sat in the streets for the horses. They were excellent spots to conceal oneself.

Ezio smiled as he watched his apprentice's eyes dart back and forth across the courtyard with excitement.

"Good Enzo. You are beginning to see the world like an assassin. But there is one more thing that I did not mention that you _must _be aware of." Ezio said, keeping his eyes on the courtyard.

Enzo's eyes worked the crowd franticly for a few moments until his eyes fell onto a lone city guard patrolling the streets.

"The guard!" He exclaimed, looking up at Ezio with excitement.

"Well done Enzo. Well done." Ezio praised his apprentice as he turned his gaze back to the crowd. He suddenly perked up a little.

"But that is not the only reason we are here my young apprentice." Ezio said and slowly rose into a crouch.

Enzo sensed the change of mood and copied Ezios actions, raising himself to a low crouch. He looked up at his mentor, looking for some kind of hint or queue to indicate what captivated the interest of the master assassin, but found none.

"Do you see him?" Ezio asked without taking his eyes off the crowd.

"Ezio I don't even know _what _we are looking for." Enzo responded, as he franticly shifted his eyes from person to person in the small square.

Ezio nodded his head in the direction of a jewelry stall across the market. A wealthy aristocrat was busy examining each piece of jewelry.

"That man at the jewelry stall… He's a templar Enzo."

* * *

**okay thats it for chapter 2. Once again, its quite short, but that will change soon. thanks guys! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter three! here we go! Read and enjoy guys! Leave some Reviews please! **

* * *

Within moments Ezio was on the ground, and moving through the mob of people towards his target. Enzo watched in fascination, studying his mentors every move. A few minutes later Ezio was merely a few paces away from the unknowing templar, who was joyously waking home with a new ring on his finger.

Enzo watched as Ezio chose his moment, covering the remaining distance with two quick strides. Enzo leapt to his feet and began hastily running across the rooftops, trying to catch up with his master. After safely clearing a building, Enzo looked up just in time to see Ezio drop his shoulder and barrel into the man, quietly shoving him into a back alley. His mentor cautiously looked around to see if any bystanders noticed, or cared, about his actions. Satisfied, he stepped into the alley.

Enzo quickly cleared the remaining buildings and dropped into the alley, landing right next to Ezio. Ezio's target was on the ground, looking up at the two menacing figures in white cloaks. Enzo looked up at his master and, through his cold face, found praise in his eyes. Something that brought immense joy to Enzo, though he did not, no, _could _not show it.

Ezio took a threatening step forward, telegraphing his intentions with the distinct sound of his hidden blade activating.

The man tried crawling his way away from Ezio, as he gasped in fear. He raised an arm in defense as Ezio took another slow step forward.

"Wait! Wait wait wait wait wait… Just tell me what you want eh? What do you want from me!" The man cried in desperation.

In moments Ezio was apon the man, one firm hand grasping the mans collar, pulling him to his feet, while his bladed hand moved threateningly to the mans jugular.

Ezio pulled the mans face to within inches of his own.

"… Where can I find Lorenso Belsito." Ezio growled.

Enzo took in a sharp breath from behind Ezio, fear momentarily filling his body. He quickly masked his feelings and turned his attention back to the interrogation.

The man struggled in Ezio's iron grip.

"You want to find Belsito! Your Crazy! _No one_ gets to Belsito."

Ezio retracted his blade and cocked his fist back. The man's eyes widened in fear, and let out a painful grunt as Ezio's strong fist connected.

"Where… Is… Belsito…"

"I don't know! I really don't! But I _may _know someone who does…"

"Give me a name!"

"His name is… is-"

Suddenly, the man's free hand produced a dagger from the folds of his cloak. He jabbed blindly at Ezio's chest, but Ezio was far too quick for him. He easily sidestepped the thrust and gracefully knocked the weapon out of the man's hand, while simultaneously sweeping the feet out from under his assailant. The man once again ended up on his back, this time with Ezio's cold assassin's blade placed snuggly under his neck, threatening to break skin.

"Okay! Okay! His name is Camillo! Agosto Camillo!... Can I.. Can I go now?"

A half smile reached Ezio's face.

"Not yet" Ezio said, and plunged the blade into the man's neck.

The young templar let out a weak cry of pain as blood poured from the man's wound, turning the dirt around him red. He was dead in mere seconds.

Ezio stood up, rubbing his hands together, as if to brush the kill from his hands. He turned to his apprentice.

"Study the wound Enzo. A swift blow to the jugular is the surest way of dealing death to a foe. It is what our assassin's blades were made for. But don't be afraid to get creative." Ezio said with a slight smile.

Enzo wondered how his master could be so light hearted after taking life. Perhaps it just came with repetition.

With a sigh, Ezio raised his hand to the sun, gauging the amount of daylight left.

"We had better head back. I must record today's actions and I'd prefer to not have to do them by lamp light."

Enzo nodded and followed his mentor up the nearest wall to the rooftops. On his way back to their _villa_, Enzo recalled Ezio's interrogation. In his mind he kept replaying Ezio, with his strong voice, demanding the location of Lorenso Belsito… Enzo wondered if he should tell the assassin his full name… Enzo Belsito.

* * *

**And after writing this chapter, i have decided to make it my life goal to turn out longer, better quality chapters for you all. **:)


End file.
